


trouble is my middle name

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [32]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	trouble is my middle name

Damon lives for trouble and he can find it anywhere he goes. Trouble with his brother or his girlfriend or her little friends. He lives to have fun and have as much of it as possible. Meeting girls in bars with as little as a smile and some compulsion for the feeding. He'd spend a weekend with some girls if they were fun enough and kept him entertained. Now he's spending time with his brother's girlfriend, if that didn't spell trouble, than what did. After that kiss, Damon was ready for it.


End file.
